The Broken Puppet
by DechimoChan
Summary: 10027 gore, one sided love turned to hate "I would have never understood why I always craved the attention of strong people, the thrill of being over thrown in the mafia world, the want of attention, or the mere dislike of those who were weak in This world." Review and Favorite? c: Sorry for the mistakes .


**Ahaha... Do you think my style is changing? I have beerole parlaying with a lot of people on tumblr, so they influence maybe, I dnt know. By thank you for reading my fanfictions. I hope you like them as much as the effort I out into them. I know I might not update some story's. I get writers block, omg. **

* * *

**Rated T+** for gore? Possible I'm not positively sure please tell me if you think I should change the rating, thank you.

**Pairing: 10027**? Possible one sided Bykauran love towards Tsuna, then turning to hate.

**Overall small before**: Byakuran starts killing off the strongesta Mafia leaders, testing their strength, starting off with none other then Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. Byakuran had killed Tsunas fiancé, Kyoko. Tsuna angered by byakuran enough, he goes into rampage, busting into the headquarters of his enemy. Amusing the Mare ring holder even more.

**Byakuran POV. **

* * *

**The broken Puppet**

I would have never understood why I always craved the attention of strong people, the thrill of being over thrown in the mafia world, the want of attention, or the mere dislike of those who were weak in This world. Out of all the strongest people, I wanted a certain persons attention, it would have never came to me a while back, but Tsunayoshi. The tenth generation boss, those furious orange glowing eyes, that horrible sneer, that amazing fluffy brown hair, yet it looked fierce on him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. All of those things only added to him being the succession of the vongola family ever since that pesky ninth boss of theirs passed away. I tried time after time, but somehow I came back to bother the poor young man. It got to a point where I wanted his attention, that I started killing off his family. Then that day happened.

That day I received his attention, dying will burning my corridor doors. I turned back to Look at him, soft marshmallow in my hand, between my index and thumb, I was surprised in the least, but at the moment I didn't care, I stood. Tossing the meaningless sweet aside, I greeted him.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun~." I hummed out, a innocent harmless tone, but he and I both knew better, I was not innocent man, I was no harmless man. I was the man that was trying to rule the world with power, this world and all it's parallel worlds. "Come to drink some tea and chat?" I asked, his face becoming even more infuriated then it was as he walked in. This man before me, had changed much from the ten year younger of himself. He didn't squeak or s away when something happened, he stayed appropriate and he dealt with it, as the Vongola Decimo; Sometimes his decisions were made with the help of the cured arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Byakuran!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, I could only smile as his tone was harsh and cold. "Cut the crap! We both know that's not why I'm here!" His voice practically ringing through out the room, mad was he, of course he was, I just had many kill off his fiancé, not that he needed her really, all she was was a weakness, a hole in the wall Tsunayoshi had spent years building. Building and building to keep others out, to keep himself in mind and soul safe, I was merely doing him a favor for getting rid of the growing nuisance.

I chuckle, slowly the chuckle turning menacing and dark. This man always amused me, unlike I a different world, he was dead and shot in a coffin. Who knew what this worlds Tsunayoshi-Kun would be capable of, well, I'd have to find out wont I?

"Ouh~? What is it then?" I mused, wanting an answer, wether it be truth or lie. The voice of this man was arousing, alluring, accelerating, amazing.

He doesn't answer.

Instead he looks down, growling in regret to himself, I'm nearly sure, regret for letting things happen like this, he had wished for no war between the two families but I wouldn't let him have that, I needed to things go my way. Things always needed to go my way. Always.

His fists tighten, the metallic gloves flaring in fury and burning in despair for revenge.

I smile at him, all to knowing of his darkened, hardened, desperate emotions.

His head snaps up.

Tears in his eyes, yet he's glaring At me..

And I know what's going to happen.

I couldn't have it my way in every world.

He comes at me, furious, fists prepared to launch out and hit.

I chuckle at his weak pathetic attempts at trying to attack, the emotions he had for the women made him weak.

I close my eyes, my mare ring shining as a hand shots out, stabbing right through his heart, he chokes. Hands gripping my wrist, while I raise it, holding him up, holding his decreasingly pumping heart. Poor poor Tsunayoshi-Kun coughs up blood, dripping down onto the floor, blood staining my tailored white millifore uniform.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun..." He doesn't respond, I see his life force leaving his eyes, I squeeze his poor pumping organ in my hand painfully, his flames die out, but he looks up. "Do you know why I did this?" A nother hard squeeze, blood dripping rapidly on the floor. "Tsunayoshi-Kun~." I taunt him.

"Guh..." was the last of him, his body limp, hanging off my arm like a puppet, a beautiful weak puppet.

"I did this.." I glare at his body, throwing him on the floor, without any care for the deceased. I go to the body, kicking it so the blood stained face is upwards. I place my foot on the side of his head, pressing down hard.

"Because I despise the weak."

'Crack!'

"My my.. You're brain seems to be mush at the moment Tsunayoshi-Kun. Don't worry.. I'll have someone clean you up and stuff you. What a fascinating puppet you will be."

I look at the body once more, scoffing I remove my bloody coat, throwing it over my shoulder walking out of the destructed room, I look at the secretary. Smiling at her softly.

"I'm going out to eat. My doll has been broken, send someone to fix him. I hope you can do that.. I don't need another broken doll.. Now do I?"

I laugh to myself as the woman nods, scattering to have someone clean up the Vongola Decimo.

Ahh, nothing like being the strongest of the day to build up a appetite.


End file.
